


Catty behavior

by AssButt_AssHat82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssButt_AssHat82/pseuds/AssButt_AssHat82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns into a cat. Erections follow. </p><p>What are summaries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catty behavior

"Dean, I think we need to talk."

Dean shot his brother a bored expression before standing up and stretching slowly. Sam patted the chair next to him and after a moment, Dean took it. "We 'bout to have a chick flick moment, Sammy?" he demanded grumpily.

Sam looked anxious and entertained all at once. "No, nothing like that. Dean, I think you may be cursed."

Dean's eyes popped open in surprise. "Why would you say something like that you?"

"Well, remember that witch back in Tulsa? The good one." When Dean continued to look confused, Sam huffed and said, "The one with the C cups."

Dean's face lit up, "Oh yeah. Her."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, the one that was literally here less than 24 hours ago. Anyway, remember how she came to the bunker to help us with the disappearing girls?"

Dean nodded. Yeah, of course he remembered her. She was a cute, chubby thing with dimples and great boobs. Dean had tried to get a little witchy action but it seemed like the woman despised him. Then again, Dean didn't exactly hide the fact that witches freaked him out. Or that stupid black cat that she took everywhere with her. Not only was it a bad omen (she got super pissed when he said that) but they were also gross, needy animals.

"I think you may have - insulted her," Sam muttered. "You know, about the whole cat thing."

"Why do you say that?" Dean wondered as he absently began smoothing down his hair, with a recently slicked up finger.

Sam blinked a few times then said, "Well, for one you've been napping for 75%. You're cleaning yourself with your saliva. I saw you rub against a door frame for twenty minutes and..."

"And what?" Dean demanded, standing up.

"You were uh - purring," Sam muttered lowly.

"What?"

Sam crossed his arms defiantly. Dean had seen that look since Sam turned 13. He usually didn't like the following results. "It's true! While you were on your phone, you started to make a weird noise. I was confused at first then I realized what was happening."

"There must be a hex bag 'round here somewhere, right?" Dean asked, making a point to look away. He didn't want Sam to see the blush forming on his cheeks. He had just gotten a message from Cas saying he was on his way to the bunker, when Sam called him on the noise. He didn't want to willingly hand that ammo over to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is but the bunker is huge. There's no way we would ever be able to find it."

Dean sighed, "Well, Cas will be here in about an hour so we can figure it out then. I'm sure he can use some of his angel mojo to find it."

Sam's face split into a dopey grin. "Is that who you were talking to? Did Cas make you purr?"

Dean practically hissed at Sam. "No! It was the waitress from the burger joint down the street."

"The fifty year old Cougar?" his brother questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, well - you have your type, I have mine. Now drop it!"

Sam did as he was told but only because Dean's eyes temporarily flashed yellow. Once Castiel arrived, the angel looked like he was about to faint.

“What’s the matter with you, Cas?” Dean questioned.

Cas plopped down in a nearby chair. “My grace – it’s fading, rather quickly I might add.”

Sam was all concern and puppy dogs eyes. “Cas, man – is there anything we can do?”

Cas shook his head. “No, no – I’m fine. I just need some time to bounce back. If I could just stay here for a while. Just a few hours.”

Sam nodded several times. “Of course Cas."

A loud noise filled the room. They both turned to stare at Dean. Sam was wearing a smug grin, while Castiel simply looked confused.

“What is that sound?” Cas asked.

Sam looked like a kid on Christmas. “Oh, it’s nothing. Dean is just purring.”

“I’m not purring!” Dean roared. “I was –"

Purring. He was definitely purring. The sound was still coming from his chest. Castiel looked adorably quizzical. “Purring?” he questioned. “I thought this behavior was common with felines.”

“It is. Dean is cursed,” Sam said casually.

Castiel jumped up. “What?"

“Look,” Dean began, raising his hands. “I’m fine. Just some bitch trying to get revenge because I insulted her pussy.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Pussy cat,” Dean corrected. “Not her – lady bits. Anyway, I just sleep more, I have a craving for fish, and....I purr.”

“Only when he’s happy,” Sam added helpfully.

“We still need to locate the hex back though,” Dean said quickly, glaring at Sam. “Think you could help?”

Cas frowned. “I would be happy to assist you Dean but currently I have no powers. Once I’m more charged up, I should be able to locate it.”

Sam sighed. “Well, looks like we’ll have to ride this one out until then.”

This turned to be quite entertaining for Sam. He sat at their long wooden table, watching the pair closely.

Dean had just finished a three hour nap and he was moody. Anytime Sam asked him to do something, such as hand him a book, he would just glare at him for a long moment and wait at least thirty seconds before he budged. However, the most entertaining thing yet was happening right in front of Sam's eyes, and he was a fucking saint for not recording it and uploading it to youtube - or possibly pornhub.

Dean was rubbing his head forcefully against Castiel's hand. The angel sat frozen with a bewildered expression on his face.

"He wants you to pet him," Sam explained, holding in a giggle.

Castiel stared at Dean seriously, furrowing his eyebrow. "Okay," he managed. "I can - do this."

Castiel patted Dean's head once, and the result was Dean nearly practically throwing his body on to Cas.

"Yeah, right there," Dean said as he rubbed up against him. "No, here. Right there. Right there."

By the end of the fiasco, Dean had climbed into Castiel's lap, burying his face into the angel's shoulder, delivering tiny licks to Castiel's neck, as the blue eyed man was forced to rub down Dean's body.

Needless to say, Castiel's eyes were practically rolling into the back of their head.

"Sam," he said in the steadiest voice he could manage. "Could you get Dean off, please?"

Sam snorted. "Absolutely not. If my brother starts licking my neck, I'm going to burn my skin off."

Cas shot him a pleading look. "A man can only take so much Sam!"

"Well good thing you're not a man, right?" Sam sassed as he stood up. "I'll give you two some privacy. Why don't you uh - tuck that away or something?"

Castiel stared down at his erection. It was standing up at full attention. Heat rushed to his face. Once they were alone, Dean decided it was time to take another nap. Directly on Castiel's lap.

The angel let out a whimper as Dean plopped down on his hard situation. Dean was completely oblivious to all this, and simply fell asleep.  
His sleep lasted for an hour and half until Cas moved his hand just an inch to scratch his nose, and Dean jumped up moodily.

"Damn Cas!" he hissed. "I was sleeping."

Castiel held in an eye roll. "I'm sorry. While you were sleeping my power charged considerably. I'm getting vibes from the pipe under the sink.  
Sam, equipped with a pair of pliers, wrenched the hex bag out of the sink. Dean joined them in the kitchen, stretching widely. "Did you fix it yet?" he asked as he rubbed his face across Castiel's arm.

Sam snorted and caught the bag on fire.

Dean froze as the spell broke. He stared up at Castiel, who was watching him carefully. All of his memories hit him hard and fast.

"I was a cat," he muttered stupidly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"That bitch!" Dean groaned. "I hate witches! I'm going to find her and -"

"It wasn't a harmful curse," Castiel explained quietly. "The bag was put in a location where it could be easily destroyed. She meant to teach you a lesson."

Dean turned on Cas quickly. "You had a boner!"

Castiel's eyes popped open in surprise. "I - uh -"

"And it was poking my belly!"

Cas growled. "You were licking my neck!"

Sam let a loud howl. "And that's my cue to be anywhere else but right here."

Tall, dark and annoying stalked out of the room, leaving Dean and Castiel standing alone in an awkward silence.

"I should go," Castiel muttered at the same time Dean said, "Do you want to sit down?"

They both grinned at each other.

"Sorry about giving you a boner," Dean said with a shoulder shrug.

Cas' lips broke into a small smile. "It's quite alright. It wouldn't be the first time."

Dean's eyes popped open and Castiel cleared his throat quickly. "I didn't mean -"

Dean put up his hand. "No, it's fine - it's not like I haven't - you know - because of you -"

"You've gotten an erection because of me?" Castiel asked in surprise.

"Well you don't have to lay it out like that!" Dean complained.

"Right," Cas agreed. "My apologies. Anyway, my grace seems to have replenished. I think I could go now."

Dean frowned. "Alright."

Cas stared down at the ground for a moment before taking a step forward invading Dean's personal space. The hunter opened his mouth in surprise, and Cas used the moment to capture Dean's lips with his own. There was a gasp of surprise followed by very enthusiastic movement from Dean.

Cas pushed Dean back against the counter, gripping his hips tightly. Their tongues danced together, learning the way the other tasted. It wasn't until Dean was a panting, gasping mess that Castiel finally pulled away. They stared at each other for a long moment then dissolved in a fit of laughter.

Once they recovered, Castiel looked down at Dean's crotch. "I gave you another one," he said simply.

Dean assessed the situation. "Well at least I'm not alone."

Castiel blushed. "Maybe we could take care of them this time?"

Dean nodded fiercely. "Oh hell yes."


End file.
